Damon Diaries
by summercrush
Summary: Damon has a huge secret that no one knew until a few of his friends show up asking for help.
1. Chapter 1

Damon Diaries

Summary: Damon has a huge secret that no one knew until a few of his friends show up asking for help.

A/N: This is set in season 3 of vampire diaries. Alaric isn't crazy. Also Elena and Stefan are broken up because he thinks she has feelings for Damon. Also John Blackwell is the reformed bad guy. Totally good. This story is set in the latest episode of Secret circle. Cole Turner is from the show Charmed. He isn't the source of all evil anymore but he still has the powers.

Chapter 1

The Save Elena gang was in the living room of the Salvatore house discussing what their next move should be. " We should work with Klaus and Rebekah to get rid of Esther." Damon stated. "No way! They cannot be trusted to kill their own mother." Elena replied kind of annoyed. " Klaus did once before" Damon pointed out. Stefan was about to step in when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked confused to who that would be. Stefan got up and went to the door. They heard him ask," Who are you?" before 8 strangers walked through the door and into the living room with a confused Stefan behind them. Stefan went beside Elena in case they are a threat.

Damon looked at them and asked, "What are you guys doing here?" "We need your help" Cole Turner replied. Cole gave Damon a look that said they need to talk in private. "Let's go upstairs" Damon suggested. Damon and the 8 strangers went upstairs leaving the group downstairs confused. Bonnie closed her eyes and chanted a spell. Now everyone could hear their conversation.

"What's going on?" Damon asked. "Eben has gotten too strong for us and we need your help." John Blackwell stated. "How did he get stronger than all of you? Last I knew he was just a knowing human." "There is a witch traitor that provided him with enough power to get what he wanted." Cassie spoke up. "Exactly how strong is he?" "Stronger than Klaus." Cole said.

At hearing that information their eyes widened. Someone was stronger than Klaus. Could they use him to take down Klaus Elena wondered. Back upstairs the group was talking about how the witch traitor transferred the power. " You guys talk like you know this witch." Damon said while raising his eyebrows in a challenge to deny it. " The…the witch traitor is…Nick." Melissa said with sad eyes. "Are you sure? I thought he died?" Damon questioned. "We thought that too." Adam said. Suddenly Cole and John looked at Damon. They smirked. "It seems we have a bit of a case of eavesdroppers." John said. Damon frowned and went downstairs with his friends following.

The group downstairs were confused at what they were talking about upstairs. Who were these people. Are they witches? How does Damon know them? They were pondering this when they heard, "It seems we have a bit of a case of eavesdroppers." They were shocked. "How did they know?" Bonnie whispered. Damon and the mysterious people came downstairs. "Well Judgy, do you _ever_ mind your own business?" He was angry, everyone could tell. She glared at him for calling her that and gave him an aneurism. The others knew what she was trying to do but didn't stop her. When it didn't work, she was confused. Damon laughed. " Nice try judgy. Not gonna happen." He smirked. "Wow she does have guts to try that crap on you Damon." Faye laughed. She smirked in a way that reminded everyone of Damon. " It looks like your friends weren't going to help either. Huh some friends they are." "Faye-" Diana was interrupted when Bonnie collapsed screaming in agony. "Stop it! You are hurting her!" Elena yelled at the group. Bonnie calmed down. " It wasn't us. It was her ancestors." Damon smirked. " I guess they like me better Bon-bon." Damon teased. "Why would they do that to me?" Bonnie still recovering from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Damon has a huge secret that no one knew until a few of his friends show up asking for help.

A/N: This is set in season 3 of vampire diaries. Alaric isn't crazy. Also Elena and Stefan are broken up because he thinks she has feelings for Damon. Also John Blackwell is the reformed bad guy. Totally good. This story is set in the "Traitor" episode of the Secret circle. Cole Turner is from the show Charmed. He isn't the source of all evil anymore but he still has the powers.

Chapter 2

Damon rolled his eyes and closed his eyes. He whispered something no one could hear and suddenly Sheila and Emily Bennett appeared. "Grams? Emily? What..how are you here?" Bonnie said as she hugged her grams. She had tears in her eyes. Everyone(except the 8 strangers) was shocked. They think Damon had something to do with the ghosts sudden appearance. "Damon summoned us. I guess we should explain to you what you need know." Sheila said to Bonnie. " How can Damon summon you guys? He isn't a witch." Stefan said. "That is where you are wrong Steffi." Damon smirked. "How? No one can be a witch and a vampire at the same time?"

"Damon is very special. Bonnie, you cannot use your powers against him. You should assist him if he needs it." Emily explained avoiding the vampire/witch question. Sheila nodded her head in agreement. "He is the reason your dead! How can you suggest I do anything but kill him?" Bonnie all but yelled at her grams. "I knew I was going to die that day. I did not die from the tomb spell, but a spell I did for Damon. Like Emily said, he is special." Sheila said trying to get through her granddaughters head.

As everyone was listening to Bonnie and Sheila, Emily went over beside Damon. She whispered. " You need to help John and them. They should be your top priority. There is a big war brewing and you can help stop it before many die. The others will find a way to protect Elena." Stefan, Caroline and Tyler could hear what Emily was saying and their eyes widened when they heard what she said. Caroline had to admit that Damon was everyone's rock whether or not they could admit or realize. He always came up with plans and had the guts to do anything to protect who he cared about.

Sheila and Emily looked at each other and said to the others that they need to leave. "Why? I just got to see you again." Bonnie replied sad. Damon rolled his eyes and got another drink. "We don't have much time left. Remember what I said Bon. I will be with you always. Goodbye." Sheila left and Emily gave one last pointed look at Damon before disappearing.

"How are you a witch Damon. All they said was that you are special. How?" Bonnie looked at him. Damon decided that they had no right to know. At least not yet. "It is none of your business." Damon replied coldly. "It _is_ our business!" Elena said with anger. She did not like not knowing everything. "If he doesn't want you to know then he won't tell you. Get over yourself!" Faye snapped getting annoyed.

Elena glared at her. "Who _are_ you guys?" Tyler said. " I'm Cole turner and this is John, Cassie, Faye, Adam, Melissa, Jake, and Dianna." He said pointing them out. "Am I a witch too?" Stefan said speaking up for the first time since he found out Damon was a witch. "No." Damon and the 8 new people said at the same time. " Damon is the only witch in your bloodline. Like Emily Bennett said, he is special." John Blackwell explained. Stefan nodded and asked, "How long have you known?" Damon shrugged and replied, "since I was human." "Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asked confused and hurt. " I couldn't trust you." "Why couldn't you-" Stefan was cut off by Blackwell talking to Damon.

" As much as we _love _hearing you guys' trust issues, we came here for a reason Damon. Will you help us take out Eben?" Before Damon could reply Elena piped up. "Why don't we use this Eben guy to kill Klaus. You said he is stronger than Klaus." "you are so stupid!" "We can't let Tyler die!" Faye and Caroline exclaimed at the same time. "Eben wouldn't hesitate to kill you and he is a very dangerous witch hunter." Cole replied like he was talking to a little kid. " we will be at the grill for a while to let you finish your business in here." John said. "See you later man." Adam and Jake said while they walked out of the boarding house.

"you need to explain everything Damon. You can't keep big secrets like this from us." Stefan told his brother. Damon looked like he was thinking hard and replied, "Nope." "We are your friends, and I am your brother!" Damon got angry. "You guys shouldn't call yourselves my friend because you're not! I do everything to help you guys and you use me! You pretend to care about me to help you then when it is over you guys hate me! You have no right to know all my secrets!"

" I do!" Elena exclaimed. " No you really don't Elena." Damon replied. Elena changed tactics " You don't keep secrets from people you love." Damon laughed. "Elena, I don't love you. I never did and never will. You guys assumed I did and I let you think that. You used your assumptions to manipulate me. Just leave now Elena." "You are kicking me out?" "yes I am. If any of you have a problem with me you can leave with her. I would suggest that you do." Damon walked up the stairs. "Stefan-" "Just leave Elena." She shook her head and left. The rest soon followed.

Stefan walked upstairs and went to Damon's room. He saw a bunch of suitcases on his bed and Damon putting clothes in them. "You are leaving?"


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Damon has a huge secret that no one knew until a few of his friends show up asking for help.

A/N: This is set in season 3 of vampire diaries. Alaric isn't crazy. Also Elena and Stefan are broken up because he thinks she has feelings for Damon. Also John Blackwell is the reformed bad guy. Totally good. This story is set in the "Traitor" episode of the Secret circle. Cole Turner is from the show Charmed. He isn't the source of all evil anymore but he still has the powers.

Chapter 3

"Yes I am brother." Damon stated to his younger brother while he putting his leather jackets carefully in a suitcase. "Why? Everyone needs you here…I need you." Stefan replied emotionally.

"Don't get all sappy on me now Steffi. I will still stay in Mystic Falls. Just not in this place. Not anymore." Damon got all his suitcases and ran downstairs at vampire speed. Stefan speeded down after him.

Damon was concentrating hard on the bookshelves. "What are you-"Stefan got cut off when about 50 books flew down and stacked itself next to Damon.

"That was me getting all my important books." "Books of what?" "Witch books, myths, maps, diaries,etc…" Damon told Stefan. "Those are just milling records." Stefan said confused. He went through those before and none of them contained what Damon said they were.

"Silly little brother of mine, I spelled them so _you _or_ anyone _wouldn't see the real stuff_."_ Damon put all his stuff in his car. He put on his sunglasses. Just before he drove off he turned to Stefan and said, "Tell Alaric he can have the rest of my alcohol." He drove off.

Stefan was upset. He went to Damon's room and sat down on his bed. He looked around the empty room. He went through what Damon yelled at everyone. He was right Stefan realized. He knew Bonnie was going to hurt him with her witch power but did nothing to stop it.

He wasn't being a good brother. Damon may have done countless horrible things to everyone but lately he did seem better. He has so many questions he wants to ask Damon but, Damon doesn't trust him at all.

"What happened in here?" Stefan looked up surprised to see Rebekah standing there looking at the empty room. "Damon moved out." He stated emotionless. He wasn't going to show Rebekah what he was really feeling. "Such a shame huh." Rebekah said in response.

"Damon called me and Elijah to talk and he isn't even here." "He did?" Stefan said surprised. "Yes well I see that this is a waste of my time. Maybe I will go to the Grill and have a snack. Preferably Elena." Rebekah smirked at Stefan's angry face.

Stefan ran up to her and pinned her to the wall with his hand around his throat. She used her hand and grabbed a poker from the fireplace. She stabbed Stefan in the stomach with it. She smirked. "That was pretty dumb of you Stefan." " Don't touch Elena." Stefan growled at her while getting the poker out of him. Rebekah just left without anymore comments.

At the Grill Caroline and Bonnie were at a booth talking about the day they were having. "How can Damon be special? He is an evil, heartless, monster." Caroline frowned at Bonnie's words. "He has done everything to help us. He isn't as evil or heartless as you think. Caroline defended. Bonnie scoffed.

At that moment Damon and three of the new people walked in they went to a secluded part of the Bar. Caroline and Bonnie listened in on their conversation.

"If you have one of them then I could use one of my maps to locate the rest." "The one we have has been drained." John Blackwell said. Damon seemed deep in thought for a second. "Later give it to me and I can use a spell to restore its power." "You can do that?" Cassie questioned. "Yes I can, but you can't use it for anything until all of them are brought back together. As you know, it magnifies your power to a tenfold but, using it can eventually drain you of your power. That successfully locks your power in it."

"I never heard that before." Cole Turner told the group. "Melinda told me this once. That is why I broke it up into six separate pieces. That is why it is so dangerous to good witches." They switched to lighter topics.

Caroline and Bonnie were confused at what they heard. What object were they talking about was the main question in their minds. Bonnie was thinking that if she could find one of the objects then she would have enough power to destroy the world of All the Originals and Damon. They left quickly to tell the others what they heard.

Rebekah walked into the Grill and spotted Damon with some people she has never saw before. She walked up behind Damon and said, "Why hello Damon. I tried to stop by the Mansion, but to my surprise you moved out. Got tired of Elena picking Stefan over and over again?" She smirked at her mean words. "Yes I did move out. Why I did has nothing to do with Stefan or Elena." Damon said not affected by her words.

She looked surprised that he didn't even react. What has changed? She thought. He looked at her and said, "I do need to talk to you and your siblings though." She looked at him suspiciously. "Why? Did you come up with another stupid plan to kill us all?" She questioned the eldest Salvatore brother. He smirked at her. "Actually I want to work with you guys. Just me, not Elena or any of them." She looked at him in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Damon has a huge secret that no one knew until a few of his friends show up asking for help.

A/N: This is set in season 3 of vampire diaries. Alaric isn't crazy. Also Elena and Stefan are broken up because he thinks she has feelings for Damon. Also John Blackwell is the reformed bad guy. Totally good. This story is set in the "Traitor" episode of the Secret circle. Cole Turner is from the show Charmed. He isn't the source of all evil anymore but he still has the powers.

Chapter 4

Faye, Dianna, Jake, Adam, and Melissa were sitting in the living room of where they were currently living. Cassie, John, and Cole were with Damon doing business. " I'm so bored you guys. At least Cassie got to go somewhere." Faye complained. "What are you doing Faye?" Melissa asked while looking at Faye walking around looking for something. " I am looking for Damon's stash of alcohol. You know he doesn't live anywhere without it." Faye replied still looking. " I'm looking up places to go to on the internet, but the only place is the Mystic Grill." Dianna said looking up from her laptop.

Faye grinned. " Let's go!" "No way Faye. We are supposed to be laying low from Eben." Adam said. "Well… we can lay low at the Grill." Faye replied to him. " I'm in." Melissa stated. "Me too." Dianna said chiming in to the conversation. "Why not?" Jake said. Adam sighed. "Fine but we can't cause a lot of attention to ourselves." Everyone agreed and went upstairs to change clothes.

Bonnie and Caroline met Elena and the others at Elena's house. "I can't believe he said that stuff to me." Elena was still upset about Damon's harsh words to her. Caroline rolled her eyes. To be honest =, she was sick of Elena's actions. She always said she was different than Katherine, but she is becoming more and more like her. Maybe even worse. At least Katherine was honest in loving both brothers.

" Get over it Elena. It wasn't a big deal." Elena glared. "Maybe when you have someone who loves you and then says horrible stuff to you, you'll understand how big of a deal it is." Everyone's eyes got wide at Elena's words. "Maybe when someone loves me, I'll be able to tell them how I feel instead of manipulating him!" Caroline shot back at her.

Bonnie got mad at Caroline yelling at Elena. Caroline fell to the ground in pain. Alaric ran to Caroline and helped her up. "STOP IT! We have bigger problems than your Cat fight." All three girls ignored him. "I can't believe you would do that to me Bonnie! I thought we were friends!" "Don't yell at Elena. You were being insensitive towards Elena's feelings." Caroline couldn't believe what Bonnie was saying. "Is that how it is going to be? Anytime someone isn't nice to Elena they get an aneurism?!" "Yes it is. Elena is the most important person here, not you. Especially if you sympathize with Damon Salvatore." Bonnie told her coldly.

She thought back to Caroline defending him at the Grill earlier. "Damon isn't that bad Bonnie." Alaric said to her. Bonnie glared at him. "Fine. It is either your on Damon's side or Elena's. If you choose Damon then leave now." Everyone was shocked at Bonnie's ultimatum. Alaric thought about it. Damon has done many bad things before including killing/changing his wife. He also thought about him saving his life more than once. Damon has called him his best friend before. Damon never has anyone on his side. Not even his brother. He looked at Elena, "I'm sorry Elena." With that he walked out of the house.

Caroline was also thinking. He saved her life many times. He even almost died to save her. He always did what was necessary to save Elena even though Elena never chooses him. She also didn't like the type of people Elena and Bonnie were becoming. "I am out of here." Caroline left the house too. The only people left in the house was Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Jeremy, and Matt.

Caroline ran after Alaric. "Alaric wait!" She speeded up right to him. They walked down the street together. "So I take it your on Team Damon?" Alaric asked her. "Someone has to be." She replied. "But seriously I can't stand how Elena and Bonnie are becoming." Alaric agreed. Alaric got a text message then. **Consider yourself kicked out of the house. Traitor. - Elena.**Alaric sighed and showed Caroline the text. She scoffed at Elena's lack of maturity. "What are you going to do?" "I am going to the Grill to get drunk and figure out where to live." "You can stay in my guest bedroom at my house." When he looked at her, she quickly elaborated " until you find your own place of course." Alaric thought for a moment. "Okay. But only for one night. I will find a place in the morning." Caroline nodded.

By the time they finished their conversation they were at the Grill. "See you later Caroline." With that he walked straight up to the bar and ordered a drink. She looked around for any friends. She spotted the new friends of Damon's at a pool table hanging out. What can I lose? Caroline thought. She walked up to them. The turned around and looked at her.

-A/N: Who should end up with Damon? It can't be Elena or Katherine. And who should end up with Alaric?


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Damon has a huge secret that no one knew until a few of his friends show up asking for help.

A/N: This is set in season 3 of vampire diaries. Alaric isn't crazy. Also Elena and Stefan are broken up because he thinks she has feelings for Damon. Also John Blackwell is the reformed bad guy. Totally good. This story is set in the "Traitor" episode of the Secret circle. Cole Turner is from the show Charmed. He isn't the source of all evil anymore but he still has the powers.

Chapter 5

Previously on Damon Diaries:

Alaric got kicked out of Elena's house, Caroline offered him a place to stay at her house, Caroline decided to talk to the SC gang(minus Cassie, John, and Cole), Damon wants to make a deal, and everyone was drinking.

The next morning:

Alaric woke up to a horrible hangover. He couldn't remember anything from last night. He looked up and realized he is in Caroline's guest room. He looked down and realized he was naked. It was then he realized he wasn't alone in the bed.

He looked at who was sleeping next to him and was horrified at who she was…

Caroline woke up in a different house with a hangover. She was in a living room. She got up and looked around. Faye walked in and handed her a cup of coffee. " You finally woke up. I thought you vampires knew how to hold your liquor." She smirked at Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes. " I don't drink that much. Ever." " Well I guess that is not true anymore." " What happened last night?" " You don't remember?" Faye questioned. "No. I remember walking into the Grill and going up to you guys." "Hmm. Maybe it is a good thing you don't remember." Faye told her. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Caroline got worried at what might have happened. Faye just smirked and walked off. "FAYE!" Caroline yelled after her.

Damon came out of Rebekah's bedroom with his usual smirk. Elijah noticed Damon in the house and pinned him to the wall. "What are you doing here Salvatore?" "Elijah let him go.

He stayed with me last night." Rebekah told her older brother. Elijah let go of Damon and looked at Rebekah in disgust. "You can do so much better then Salvatore sister." "Actually I'll have you know that I-" "Stop Damon." Rebekah interrupted, " I think we need to talk. All of us." "Why?" Elijah questioned. "Because Damon has a proposition for us."

Elijah raised his eyebrow at Damon and Rebekah. He sighed. "Fine. I will call Kol." " You should call Klaus too." Damon told the original.

Bonnie walked into the Grill and went up to Matt. " Have you seen Elena? I haven't seen her since last night." Matt looked at her worried. " No I haven't. Do you think she was taken?" "No. I would have felt if something was wrong with her." Matt looked confused. " How would you know that?" " When Elena was asleep one night, I preformed a spell that would let me know if she was in danger." Bonnie told him. In Matt's mind he thought that was a little drastic, but he doesn't want to question Bonnie about him.

A mysterious man came up to them. "Hello. I am looking for someone. Have you seen this person?" He showed them a picture of Cassie. " Yes. She is new here." "Excellent. That is all I needed to know." He walked off with an evil smile.

Stefan decided that he needed help fix his and Damon's relationship. He looked at a family photo of him, Damon, his mother, and his father. He knows that this is a big risk, but he has to face his biggest and darkest secret. He packed a small bag and left the Boarding house for a long trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Damon has a huge secret that no one knew until a few of his friends show up asking for help.

A/N: This is set in season 3 of vampire diaries. Alaric isn't crazy. Also Elena and Stefan are broken up because he thinks she has feelings for Damon. Also John Blackwell is the reformed bad guy. Totally good. This story is set in the "Traitor" episode of the Secret circle. Cole Turner is from the show Charmed. He isn't the source of all evil anymore but he still has the powers.

Chapter 6

Alaric jumped out of bed and put some clothes on. The sudden movement caused Alaric's sleeping partner to wake up. "Good morning Ric." "what have I done?" Alaric said mostly to himself. "I Think it is pretty obvious, don't you?"

Caroline walked into the Grill and spotted Matt working. She decided not to talk to him just yet because of the argument the day before. She got a seat at one of the tables and was looking at the menu. A couple random guys came up to her. " Great job last night _Care Bear_." They laughed and walked away. Caroline was confused and worried. " What did I do?" Caroline said out loud. " The question is what didn't you do last night." Caroline looked up and saw Jake, one of Damon's new friends.

"So your saying that we should work together so you can help us kill our mother?" Elijah said to Damon. " Unless I can't hear myself speak, I'm pretty sure I just said that." Klaus rolled his eyes. "And what do you get out of killing Esther?" "I want Rebekah's necklace." Everyone looked at Rebekah. She got her necklace out from under her shirt. It was a nice sized crystal. "Why would you want this? It doesn't have any significant value." Kol sat silently during the whole conversation. He was studying Damon's expressions for any sign of deceit. He noticed that when Rebekah showed him the necklace he got a little more anxious. "Fine. You help us kill our mother, and then you can have this necklace." Rebekah said to Damon. " How about you give the necklace first as a sign of trust." Rebekah thought about it. She liked Damon more than she wanted to admit. She did trust him to an extent, but all he has done before is betray her, and her siblings. She thought that Damon should be given the chance to prove himself. This would be her true test. If he passes, she would tell him of her feelings toward him. She took the necklace off and was about to give it to him when Kol took it. " What are you doing Kol?" Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah said at the same time. " Salvatore, I believe that this has more value to you then you lead on, care to share?" They looked at Damon. He sighed. " Fine yes. That necklace is very important to me, and I wish to have it. Happy?" Kol smirked. "Not quite. Tell us more about why it is so important to you." Damon got angry. "I need it to save my friend's lives! If I don't have that necklace someone will kill the only true friends I have in this world! In case you don't notice it already but I don't have anyone. You guys have each other. You guys actually love each other even though Klaus betrayed you. Elena has a bunch of people that will line up to die to save her life. I have no one. Stefan hates me. He wants me to suffer and die. So yes I want the necklace to save the only people left that actually care about me." The originals were shocked. Damon's speech hit a personal note to him. He felt like he had no one like Damon does. Klaus is releived that his family forgives him. Klaus promises to himself that he will not do anymore damage to Damon because he believes Damon is in the same boat as he was. Elijah was shocked at Damon's words. He thinks that Damon really does need some help, and he was going to help Damon, even if Damon has tried to kill him before. Kol was speechless. He still isn't that fond of Damon but he was warming up a little bit. Rebekah vows to herself that she will help Damon no matter what. "Here, have the necklace. Help your friends." Damon looked a little shocked that they would give it to him. "Thank you." He turned to leave. "Damon wait. Is there anything I can do to help you save your friends?" Klaus asked. Everyone in the was shocked that Klaus would offer something like that. "If you need anything me and Rebekah will help too." Elijah stated. " I will help too." Kol put in. Damon was surprised at these turns of events.

Alaric was dressed and bolted out of Caroline's house. He went as fast as he could to the Grill. He went inside and sat at the table when Elena bolted through the door. " You can't run from the fact that we had sex last night Alaric!" Everyone at the Grill got silent. Everyone was shocked that The history teacher and Elena Gilbert slept together. Alaric was mortified.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Damon has a huge secret that no one knew until a few of his friends show up asking for help.

A/N: This is set in season 3 of vampire diaries. Alaric isn't crazy. Also Elena and Stefan are broken up because he thinks she has feelings for Damon. Also John Blackwell is the reformed bad guy. Totally good. This story is set in the "Traitor" episode of the Secret circle. Cole Turner is from the show Charmed. He isn't the source of all evil anymore but he still has the powers.

Chapter 7

Elena walked into school on Monday morning confused. All she got was stares and whispers. One girl walked up to Elena. " I guess we all know now why you always get straight A's in school." "What are you talking about?" Elena questioned. All she was met with was a shove of the girl walking past her. During her history class it was even more weird. Alaric asked her to stay behind. "What do you want Alaric?" She asked still mad about him choosing to side with Damon. "I think we to talk about what happened this weekend." With Elena's blank stare, he elaborated. "With us…sleeping…with each other." Elena got really red in the face and furious. "What are you talking about?! You think we SLEPT together? Are you really that mental?! Like I would EVER sleep with you!" Elena left the class slamming the door behind her. If I didn't sleep with Elena, who did I sleep with? Alaric wondered to himself. As if a light bulb went off in his head, he paled. "Oh God!"

Faye decided to skip school, so she was hanging around her backyard with her spell book. "What are you up to?" a voice behind her questioned. She turned around to find Damon leaning against the back door of the house. " I don't know." Damon walked up and sat next to her in the grass. "Looks like your looking up spells." He motioned toward her book. Faye sighed. " All I can think about lately is how messed up my life is right now. I thought that being a witch meant that I could have fun and pull awesome pranks and mess with people." Damon nodded. " With great power, comes great responsibility." Faye rolled her eyes. "Since when did you become all responsible and nice Damon?" It was Damon's turn to roll his eyes. " I haven't had anything to drink yet today. Let me have one moment of wisdom." Damon joked. Faye smirked. "Well lets have some fun!" Damon looked at her. "Only if you can keep up." Faye smiled. "Bring it!" They laughed and ran inside to have an alcohol fueled day."

Cassie was talking to Jake and Melissa when Caroline walked up to them. "Hey guys" The nodded at her. "Hey Caroline." "so what are you guys talking about?" Cassie looked at her and said, "Damon made a deal with the originals." Caroline looked confused. "What kind of deal, and why?" Jake looked around the crowded hallway. "Why don't we skip the rest of the day and talk about this a little more privately?" He asked. They all agreed and went to the cars. "Where is Adam?" Melissa got into her car, "He is doing something with Cole and John." They got in their cars and went to an abandoned house in the middle of the woods. "What are we doing here?" Caroline asked walking up to the steps of the abandoned house. "Well Damon told us that he gave Bonnie and the rest of you guys a different witch house." "But Bonnie got the power of dead witches at the other place." Jake nodded, "Yes but it was only weak witches. This house has more power than four of the other witch house power." Caroline was shocked. "Why did Damon keep this from everyone else?" "Damon always has to have a backup plan. This house is one of his." Caroline nodded. I guess that makes sense. She thought to herself. They sat down on one of the couches. She looked around and found that on the inside it did not look abandoned at all. "Why does it look like someone lives here?" "Damon magically preserves the house." Melissa told her new friend. "Yeah Damon told me that this is kind of a safe house. Only people he trusts can see the house." Caroline was shocked. She is still getting used to the fact that Damon is a witch. "How come I can see it? I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that me and Alaric kind of switched teams." "I guess subconsciously he does trust you. He did save your life repeatedly." Cassie guessed. Caroline agreed. "So tell me about this Original Deal."

Stefan looked around the dark penthouse. Anyone around the area would say that no one has lived there on 50 years, but he knew better. " I know you are here, so just come out." Stefan said. "How did you find me?" A voice came out of the dark shadows. "Easy. We are related. I know all your secret hiding places." Stefan replied. The owner came out of the shadows. "What do you want?" the voice questioned. Stefan smiled.

Klaus was in his little art studio at the mansion painting. Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah walked in. " I think you should be old enough to knock first, don't you?" Klaus teased lightly at his siblings. "Brother we have to talk about mister Damon Salvatore." Elijah told Klaus. All the siblings looked at each other. They all knew that they would have to sort out their feelings to come up with a plan.

Faye and Damon were very buzzed from the amount of alcohol they were drinking. They sighed and sat on the couch with their drinks. " How does it feel?" Faye asked Damon. Damon turned to her, "How does what feel?" "Having a lot of magic." Damon nodded knowing where this conversation was going. "It is okay. It was hard to hide it from everyone. But you should know how it feels too. You are powerful too." Faye leaned into Damon. " I am not powerful compared with everyone else. You are a Warren Witch and a powerful vampire that magnifies your magic, Cassie has a big witch line with her mom and doubly powerful, dark Balcoin magic, Cole was the source of all evil before, John is like the god father of the Balcoin line, and let's not forget the newly found twin of Cassie; Dianna." Damon took another sip of his drink. " You are powerful Faye. You will soon know how much power you have." Faye got out of Damon's arms and looked at him with fierceness. "Do you know something I don't?" Damon sighed. "There is rumors around the spirit world." "And…?" Faye pressed. Damon shrugged. "When the time comes, you will know how much your magic is." Damon got up to refill his drink. Faye knew that he would not say anymore on the subject. There was a knock at the Door. Faye went over to answer. She opened the door and screamed.

Bonnie was in the witch house that Damon found. (A/N: the one from TVD) She had her spell book and was chanting. A breeze blew by and she looked at the entrance to the room. Esther walked in and smiled at the young Bennett witch. " Hello Bonnie." Bonnie looked up at Esther. "What do you want?" She stood up in case she needed to defend herself. " I think we will be great allies Bonnie." Esther declared. Bonnie looked at her curiously.

Elena was in her room fuming. Bonnie wasn't answering her phone, Stefan just left town without telling her, Damon wasn't pining for her, Caroline and Alaric isn't there for her anymore, and Jeremy was doing god knows what. And worst of all people thought she slept with Alaric. Elena scoffed. As if She thought to herself. " Is Little Elena not getting what she wants?" A mocking voice asked her from the doorway. She looked up and backed up at the sight of what other people would think was her twin. "Katherine!" Elena said scared. The girl in the doorway cocked her head to the side and smirked at Elena. Her eyes had a mischievous look in them. " Guess again." Came a new voice that stood by the other girl. "What is going on?" Elena asked frightened. The two vampires smirked at the human doppelganger. To anyone outside her window, they would think there was three Elena's in her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Damon has a huge secret that no one knew until a few of his friends show up asking for help.

A/N: This is set in season 3 of vampire diaries. Alaric isn't crazy. Also Elena and Stefan are broken up because he thinks she has feelings for Damon. Also John Blackwell is the reformed bad guy. Totally good. This story is set in the "Traitor" episode of the Secret circle. Cole Turner is from the show Charmed. He isn't the source of all evil anymore but he still has the powers.

Chapter 8

Stefan sat down on one of chairs in the kitchen of a penthouse in New York. "I need you to come back to Mystic Falls with me." Stefan said to the owner. "I don't know if that would be a good idea Stefan." She said. "Mary, Damon needs to know that you are alive and have been since you were pronounced dead." "I understand that my son, but it is better that he doesn't know. He has already has a mother figure in his life." she told her son sadly. "Because he doesn't know you are ALIVE! How can you not want to see one of your sons?" Stefan stood up and raised his voice. "I'm going back tonight. If you truly love BOTH of your sons then you will come too." With that Stefan got up and left. Mary sighed and looked at a photo of her family before she 'died'. A figure seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "I'm glad you are staying true to your word and staying away from my Damon." Mary turned to the mystery woman. "I'm only staying away from MY son because I will not let you kill Stefan." she stated angrily. The woman cocked her head to the side. "Don't you mean MY son?" "Listen here you psychotic bitch, Damon and Stefan are both of my sons. I don't even know how you deluded yourself into thinking Damon is yours." The woman slapped Mary. "Damon is mine not yours! If you keep away from him then I won't kill little Stefan." The woman disappeared after that. Mary looked at a picture of Damon. She hugged it to herself. "One day my son, you will know that I am alive and that I love you."

Damon ran out to living room to find Faye flung across the room. "Faye!" Damon blurred to her. He looked up to see a black man with an evil smirk. "I don't believe we have met." Damon smirked. "I guess today is your lucky day," Damon blurred and stabbed the man, "or not" The man flung Damon next to Faye. He chuckled. "How cute." He took the knife and flung it toward Damon. Damon rolled and narrowly missed a knife to the head. Damon stood up. "I'm guessing you are Eben" Damon stated when he saw little snakes run under the man's face. "Yes I am. Where is dear little Cassie?" Damon realized Eben had started to torture Faye with some of his demon magic. Faye was screaming and blood was coming out of her nose, and ears. " You better hurry up and answer or she will die!" Eben yelled over Faye's screams. Damon glared and concentrated. An energy ball appeared and he hurled it toward Eben. The energy ball hit Eben and threw him across the street. " I guess we will finish this another time." Eben got into a car and drove off with his wounds. Damon blurred back to Faye. she was getting deathly pale. He hovered his hands above her face. His hands glowed and Faye started to heal. "Ohmygosh! What happened?!" Damon looked over at Caroline, who was at the doorway with a hand over her mouth. "Creepy Psycho- killer guy happened."

John, Cole, and Adam were a couple towns over in the woods. "When you asked if I wanted more training, I didn't know that included hiking in the middle of nowhere." Cole rolled his eyes. "this is very important. We thought you would like to part of this mission." "About that, what are we looking for?" John looked back at the younger kid. "We are looking for a weapon."

Elena woke up in her bed. "what happened?" She wondered out loud. "You fainted. Guess you are more fragile then you think." She looked over to Katherine and another look alike. "Who are you?" She scrambled out of her bed to the corner of her room. "Oh come on little doppelgange! Think!" The other woman said. Elena looked at her. "Tatia?" "Ding ding ding we have got a winner!" Katherine spoke up. "H-h-how?" Elena stammered.

Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy are sitting at a booth in the Grill. "Man, everything is so screwed up." Tyler told them. Matt and Jeremy nodded. "we lost a lot of allies. Caroline, Alaric, hell even Damon." Matt told them. "Bonnie has been acting weirdly too." Matt nodded. "Yeah I noticed that too. When she was worried about Elena, she told me that in the middle of the night she casted a spell to magically bind her and Elena, to protect her." Tyler and Jeremy looked creeped out. "That is really weird." Jeremy looked at his friends. " I think it is time to take matters into our own hands." Tyler and Matt agreed. "Cheers." They clinked their drinks together.

A/N: Should the next chapter be a flashback of when Damon got his powers?


End file.
